


Coffee

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi, Watari, and a suspicious pot of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Written for rackhamrose, who asked for cute Tatari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It's well known in the Shokan Bureau's main office that one does not drink anything prepared by the resident mad scientist. Especially not, Tatsumi thought, when he's grinning like _that_.

He looked down his nose at the steaming cup of coffee, regarding it with much the same disgust and apprehension he usually reserved for bread that had begun to display a rather interesting pattern of fuzzy green polka dots. "No thank you, Watari-san," he said, with what he hoped was enough chill to ward off the inevitable attempts at persuasion.

No such luck. "It's just coffee!" Watari shoved the cup closer to him, the contents nearly spilling as he shook it to prove his point. "Smells like coffee, looks like coffee, and if the rest of the pot was any indication, it takes like coffee. Therefore: coffee. It's perfectly safe." He cut himself off, frowning briefly. "Well, actually, there’s been some recent studies on caffeine intake over long periods of time, but–"

"Whatever it is, I've had all the coffee that I need," Tatsumi said, brushing past with file folders held up to ward off any splashes. "And I have no time to spend debating it with you."

Left behind, Watari sighed dramatically and shoved his free hand into the pocket of his lab coat, scuffing his shoe against the floor. "You don't trust me. That's it, isn't it? I can see why. After all, why should anyone trust me? I certainly haven't... haven't done anything to deserve it. I'd just thought... or hoped..."

Tatsumi turned around, one eyebrow raised. Watari was looking down, hair falling in his face. He peeped upwards shyly through his eyelashes and caught Tatsumi watching, and a grin broke free from his pout. "Damn. It always works for Tsuzuki," he said, shaking back his hair as he straightened up.

Tatsumi told himself that he didn't find that funny at all. "Tsuzuki-san is cuter than you are."

Watari whooped, breaking out in alarmingly loud laughter. "Was that a joke? From _you_? You really are in need of a break."

"The budget is due in-"

"Yeah, yeah, but you've been in your office for at least the last seven hours, and don't try to lie to me, I know that you were in there when I woke up-" Watari's words froze briefly, then carried on as smoothly as before. "–and came in this morning. From my house. Which is where I slept. But," Watari rallied, lifting a finger in an impressive gesture. "That is not the point! The point is that... um. That as your health care provider, I find myself concerned for your well-being! And I prescribe coffee and time out of the office."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses with a deep breath. "If I take the coffee, will you go away?"

"No. You'll just pour it down the drain as soon as you're alone." Watari smirked at him. "I know you."

Tatsumi considered his options. He could just drink the damn coffee, but he'd be unlikely to get any work done if he grew another arm or abruptly developed the ability to see through walls. On the other hand, allowing an unsatisfied Watari to roam the office could only lead to bad things happening. Clearly, he had to do something to distract the man. "Watari-san. Have I ever told you how lovely I consider your hair?"

Watari opened his mouth, blinked, closed it, and opened it again. "Huh?"

"Never mind. I must be distracted by this work. Please, forget it. Excuse me." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses again, deliberately looking flustered as he turned away.

Of course, he reflected as he walked freely away, leaving Watari clutching his coffee dumbly in the middle of the hallway, victory over said resident mad scientist was very nice indeed. And he hadn't even had to lie.


End file.
